Hold open rods are well known in the both the automotive industry and the aviation industry. Hold open rods hold open a door or hatch after being opened manually or automatically. Hold open rods may support a considerable amount of weight, particularly in the aviation industry. It is desired that the rods function correctly and do not malfunction in supporting the doors or hatches.
Generally hold open rods include two cylindrical telescoping tubes, a first tube disposed inside a second, tube. In the resting position, the inner tube is generally located almost entirely within the outer tube. The inner tube can be extended to a designated position to hold open a door. At the extended position, the tubes are locked in place, holding open the door. Such locking prevents the inner tube from retracting into the outer tube and also subjects the tubes to the weight of the door. The locking mechanism can be released by an operator.
The locking mechanism holding the rods in the extended position can deteriorate or wear over time. Further, some prior art designs may appear to be worn from normal use. It is desirable to provide an improved locking mechanism that functions over long periods of time, holds larger loads reduces the appearance of wear and is durable.